


Happy Tentacleween Vegeta

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Halloween, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Tickling, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween stretches far beyond, reaching past planets galaxies different dimensions time lines and more what holds these together? Tentacles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Tentacleween Vegeta

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Happy Tentacleween

-x- Vegeta -x-

It was Halloween night and Vegeta decided to focus on training instead of joining in on the festivities, though the promise of candy was tempting.

He trained under the intense gravity, thinking tonight was gonna be like any other night, yeah he was wrong.

The lights flicked and the artificial gravity turned off. “What the hell?” He went over to the console but nothing was responding.

He took a step back when the lights flickered again going out completely. “Is this some kind of trick?” No response, he growled and headed for the door. Just as it opened Vegeta was grabbed and dragged back to the center of the room. He was held upside down and it was here he got a look at the captor. They were dark blue tentacles, they came from the darkness itself. “Release me!” He charged a ki blast but his arms were quickly grabbed and held down.

Vegeta groaned as he felt his strength leave him. He tried to muster up his ki but none came.

More tentacles appeared and took action. They removed his upper armor and his gloves and boots. The Saiyan prince was left in his skin tight body suit.

The tentacles attacked again, this time slipping into his body suits pant legs and arms. The prince shivered as his suit was invaded, the tentacles slithering along his body making him tingle.

His suit showed it all, the wiggling tentacles as they moved across his body. The material was truly impressive showing the detail of each one.

The ones going up his right pant leg went to his front while the left went to his rear. Vegeta gasped, as a tentacle fondled his sack while another tickled his taint.

Pleasure radiated from the touch and his cock began to stir, fun fact about Vegeta no underwear. His penis rose and the body suit formed around it. A tentacle coiled around his dick he watched as the tendril moved up to the tip and felt his piss slit get teased. The tentacle moves twisting around his manhood and giving him a taste of unique friction.

What was worse were the ones along his backside. The tentacles groped his butt, spreading his cheeks in the process. A tentacle began to hotdog between his ass putting pressure against his hole and giving friction between his cheeks. The prince would never admit out loud it felt good but his blush and twitching cock was all the proof needed.

His biggest weak point was the tail spot, a tentacle began caressing it. Sparks of pleasure shot through his body, and his whole body shook from it.

Vegeta moaned loudly, it echoed through the room and revealed just how horny he was. “Nooo n-n-not there!” His cock started to drool pre and the tentacle on his cock helped spread it all over his rod.

These were just half of the tentacles attacking his body, the ones invading from the sleeves were making their move. His arms were caressed as they went deeper. His back was caressed drawing a shuddering moan from the prince’s lips.

The others at his front went to his chest and found his perky nipples. “Ahhh my nipples!” His body bucked and writhed as his nipples were teased. His princely buds were getting flicked and groped, and the tentacles coiled around the bud and gave them a pinch.

This was the prince’s fate, being bound and held upside down by tentacles, getting his balls fondled and his ass groped, his taint tickled ass his crack hordogged, his cock teased and stroked while his tail spot was rubbed, his muscles caressed while his back rubbed and his nips teased.

He couldn’t take it, his balls tightened and his toes curled as he got hit by a powerful orgasm.

When his cock twitched the tentacle held him down pressing his cock against his pubes and abs.

His semen splattered all over his abs, the thick jizz covering his abs and pecs and made the suit turn dark from the wetness.

Vegeta panted thinking it was over, the tentacles even set him down on the ground but boy was he wrong.

In one go the tentacles whipped out and ripped open the suit. The prince shivered as his naked body was exposed.

New tentacles appeared 3 from beneath him coming up from his shadow. They swallowed his cock down to the root and it was sucked keeping him fully aroused. The other two latched on his nips and began sucking on the buds. “Ahhh ah ah ah ah ah!” His body rocked with pleasure and another mouth tentacle appeared and it went to his twitching hole.

Vegeta gasped as he felt a tongue caress his pucker, he got wet quickly and it slipped inside. “Ahh Kakarot!” He cried out.

He wasn’t a virgin and this made him remember. They had both been drunk Vegeta told himself it meant nothing but now he wished he had the taller Saiyan here.

The mouth tentacle slithered deeper and deeper till it found his special spot inside him, and in a move that said, “Hello Mr. Prostate!” It licked his sweet spot and drove Vegeta wild.

“Ahh fuck ahh Ohh ahh ah ah ah!” His body was enjoying it, his mind had gone blank and he was drooling. ‘Damn bloody tentacles.’

It became too much, his hole tightened as his body came hard. The tentacle gobbled up his seed. Vegeta hoped this was it he could take no more humiliation.

For the prince of all Saiyans they were not done. Tentacles appeared these ones more phallic than the others.

One stuffed into his mouth, while others hung above and rested below, and before he knew it they came shooting his body with goo. The goo was shot into his mouth, and the prince gasped at the taste, he knew this taste he remembered it well and he never believed he would taste it again and certainly not like this. It still didn’t stop him from drinking the goo down.

His body was painted by the goo, every inch was covered. Feet legs hands arms back ass crotch abs and pecs and pits. The tentacle in his mouth pulled out and the prince whined at the loss and his face got one final splash of goo for a hot bukkake.

The tentacles all vanished leaving him empty and covered in goo. Vegeta wanted answers but first as soon as he could move he started giving himself a tongue bath, he wasn’t about to let this treat go to waste.

Showing off his flexibility he licked off most of the goo, but there were still some places he couldn’t reach so after licking what he could, and he pretty much got all the front, he got a shower and got dressed and went to find Kakarot.

Boy did he find him, Goku was wearing a leapord print loin cloth no doubt going as Tarzan. “Kakarot did you have something to do with the tentacles that attacked me?”

“Tentacles? Oh you must mean the Halloween tentacles. Yeah they got me last year.”

“They what?”

“Yeah its weird they play with you than shoot this weird goo on you. I asked and was told they come from the void breaching into worlds on Halloween night, and the goo they shoot tastes different for every person, becoming there favorite thing.” Vegeta blushed. “What did yours taste like?”

Vegeta turned. “Nothing forget it, forget I was even here!” He flew off and Goku followed.

“Come on Vegeta don’t be shy, hey I’ll share my candy with you.” He followed after the prince with a bag of candy.

Vegeta never wanted to see those pervy tentacles again, but he did admit to wanting Kakarot. Candy + Kakarot’s persistence wore the prince down.

End

Happy Tentacleween ( Halloween)


End file.
